This disclosure relates to a loudspeaker system used for multi-channel audio reproduction. Typical multi-channel audio reproduction systems may use satellite loudspeakers to reproduce left, left surround, right, and right surround channel signals. A separate center channel loudspeaker may be sued to reproduce a center channel signal, and a separate subwoofer may be used to reproduce low frequencies and an LFE channel signal if present. In typical multi-channel loudspeaker systems, the satellite loudspeakers and center channel signals each reproduce their own channel signal, and do not reproduce any portion of another channel signal. Left, left surround, right, right surround, and center channel loudspeakers reproduce the entire frequency range of left, left surround, right, right surround, and center channel signals respectively, except for low frequency portions which may be fed to a separate subwoofer. Such arrangements require the left, left surround, right, and right surround and center loudspeakers to be large enough to efficiently reproduce the full frequency range of signals provided to them.